USxUK Halloween
by DreamHolder
Summary: England comes to visit teenage America on Halloween. Be sure to R&R!


"England's here!" Teenage America jumped from his seat when he heard the doorbell chime. America's house was extremely lonely when England was away. He would count the days on all fingers and toes anticipating the day England would come to visit.

England opened the door with his own key before America could reach the door knob. "I'm home." He announced his presents before being tackled to the ground by an extremely joyful America. "Hey!" England tried to push the smaller country off. "Get off me. You're heavy."

"I'm go happy you're here!" America stood up before helping his older brother off the floor. "I've been waiting all month."

"Yeah…" England rubbed the back of his now sore head. "I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to visit." He held a bag up that America had not noticed before. "I brought you a present."

"A present?" America snagged the bag with excitement. "Oh boy! What is it?" He quickly began raffling thru the small bag.

"It's a book of curses." England answered once the hyper boy pulled the book out. "It was mine when I was your age." I soft smile graced his warm face. "I found it only fitting I give it to you today since it is Halloween after all."

"Wow!" America flipped the pages in the old book quickly. "Thank you." He then shut the book and gave the older man a tight hug.

"Don't get all mushy about it." England pulled away with a slight blush. "I thought I could teach you a few cures before I take you trick or treating."

"No way!" America shook his head violently. "Ghosts and things scare me. There's no way I'm setting a cure on anything."

"It's not all about ghosts." England took the book and flipped to a page he'd previously marked. "There are some really neat ones that could call fairies here to clean this place for you."

"Fairies?" America gave his brother an odd look. "You believe in those sort of things?"

"Of course I do." England shut the book again. "They've cleaned my house many times." The young colony still gave him the same odd look. "Never mind the book." England set the book on the entryway table. "Let's just go trick or treating."

"Yippy!" America jumped up and down. "I'll get my costume on." He ran into his bedroom.

England went and sat down on the sofa. He couldn't believe America was still frightened of ghosts. To him, ghosts were a part of live after death, they are not scary as long as they don't have a grudge against you. He's little colony will have to grow out of his fears eventually.

"England!" America screamed. "There's something at my window!"

This sent England into rescue mode. He darted into America to find the boy without a shirt on. He looked away quickly with a blush. "What did you see?" He asked seeing nothing out the window. It was hard to see because of the sun setting and the room light reflecting on the glass.

"I'm not sure." America grabbed onto England's arm for comfort. "But it made sound."

England's face turned scarlet from the warmth of America's bare chest against his arm. "Sound?" He advanced slowly toward the window. "What kind of sounds?"

"Like a ghost or something." The teen began to quiver. "It said, 'Oo ooo oooo'." He nuzzled his face into his brother's arm. "It was so scary."

"It might have just been the wind." England tried to reassure the boy. "I'm sure there's noth-"

Suddenly the ghostly sounds began again. "Oho ho ho." Though it was faint, it began to sound familiar to England.

"France." England snarled. He stormed out of the room leaving frightened America alone. He ran outside to grab the perverted country spying on his precious little brother. "What the hell are you doing here?" He snapped immediately at the man.

"Ah Angleterre," France pull himself slowly out of England's grasp. "I was simply checking on the boy for you. I had no idea you'd becoming to see him so soon."

"It's Halloween, France." England glared. "Of course I came to visit."

"Yes, we all know Halloween is your favorite holiday after all." France winked. "Could it be because you get to dress America up in sinful costumes?"

"Nothing of the sort." England stuck his nose in the air. "I simply love the atmosphere fear of the whole day."

"Is that so?" France smirked. He loved seeing how embarrassed the man got every time America was mentioned. "Well you know, if he were my littler brother I would be there for him more often."

"I'm with him as much as I can be." England defended. "But I am a very busy man. It's difficult to make time for Alfred."

"Well what about Matthew?" France noted. "You've don't see him nearly as much as you do Alfred."

"America comes first." England balled his hands into fists at his sides. "Besides, you tell me all the time I don't raise Matthew properly."

"Cause you don't." France crossed his arms. "But you should at lest see him more. He's tried reaching out to you many times and all you do is turn a blind eye and go to America. I'm left as a single parental figure in his life."

"That's not true." England pointed a finger in the man's chest. "The only reason I spend more time with America is because he has no one else to raise him."

America opened his bedroom window. "Could you two please stop bickering. I'm ready to go trick or treating now." The men could see he was no longer shirtless but now wearing a red and white stripped shirt and a blue cape with 13 stars in a ring. "I'm a super hero!"

"What's with the starts and stuff?" England looked confused. "I've never seen a super hero with those patterns."

"Oh." America smiled. "It's just an idea that popped into my head. I think it looks cool. By the way England, what are you going to dress as?"

"Errr…" England chose his words carefully. "I wasn't planning on dressing up this year."

"Awww." America stick out his bottom lip. "That's no fun. You have to dress up on Halloween."

"Yes Angleterre," France teased. "You must dress for the occasion."

"Would you go home already?" England snapped at the older country. "Dress up yourself if you want to make a point of it."

"Oh but I will." France smirked. "I am going to be a fox much like the one in La Roman de Renart."

"See England," America pleaded to persuade his brother into dressing up. "Everyone one else is dressing up."

"Oh I'm sure that's not true." England shook his head. "I'm sure not 'everyone' is dressing up."

France whispered in England's ear, "I hear Russia is going to be a sunflower." He snickered. "Still don't think everyone is dressing up?"

"Alright fine." England huffed. "I'll dress up."

"YAY!" America cheered. "I'll go find bags to trick or treat with. Hurry up and get dressed!"

…

Finally England and America where out in the world ready to trick or treat. England decided to wear his old pirate suit he never used anymore with his big pirate hat. America ran around with his arms stretched out making an odd buzzing sound.

"What kind of game are you playing?" England smirked slightly as he watched the boy run down the street. "I've never seen anyone run like that before."

"It a new game I came up with." Young America smiled. "I could teach you it if you'd like. All you have to do is stretch out your arms like this and imagine you're flying."

"Flying?" England chuckled. "That's only for birds. Besides, they flap their wings more than hold them out like you are."

"I'm not trying to be a bird." America ran around England with his arms still stretched out. "But I can fly with them."

"You have a crazy imagination." England ruffed the boy's hair as he 'flew' by. "Come on, let's go get some candy."

…

By the end of the night America's bag was filled to the top with candy. England worried if it would be safe to leave all that sugar alone with the small teen. America had been frightened silly many times that night, from anything such as shadows in strobe lights or trash bag ghosts. Everyone ran around the world screaming and laughing from the spooks from this frightful holiday.

"England," America tugged at England's pirate sleeve till his looked him in the eyes. "Thanks for making this Halloween so much fun. I'm going to miss these times with you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" England pet the told of the younger boy's head. "We'll do this again next year."

America smiled sweetly, though his eyes read with a story England could not yet comprehend. "Okay." America nodded with a bigger smile taking over his face. "But first, let's eat all this candy!"


End file.
